


Just Can't Wait

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Greed and Ling discuss ruling the world.  <br/>Disclaimer:  I wish I owned any part of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Can't Wait

“Look, Lion King - ”

“Kid, I told you to stop calling me that,” Heinkel snapped. “It’s rude. I have a name. I’m not just some shrimp of an alchemi - ”

“WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD BE MISTAKEN FOR A FLEA ON YOUR FURRY ASS?!”

“My ass isn’t furry. At least, not ninety percent of the time. Now, Darius’s.”

“Leave my ass out of this, Heinkel.” 

_Do you see what’s going on, Greed? This is friendship. Friendship is good._

Greed ignored Ling, and ignored the bickering going on between his servants. Why Ling had to survive and make so much of a racket amongst all the other souls inside this body – well, it was an annoyance. At least he had a few good ideas. Like taking over his country. 

_I will, too. We will rule it together._

A country wasn’t big enough, though. 

_Being the Emperor of Xing is a large task for any man!_

Homunculus. Not a man. And Ling’s promises to his clan or people or whatever wasn’t going to stop Greed from ruling the world. That would be something worthwhile to rule over, a whole planet. Imagine, all the people worshipping him. 

_Like Ed?_ Ling asked, and Greed could almost feel this body’s eyes wanting to roll.

He glanced over his shoulder, deciding the alchemist would remain an amusing pet. And the chimeras, well, they could come along, too, if they had to. 

_You see? You’ve changed. You have friends now, Greed._

He shouted over his shoulder, “All three of you need to shut up, now.” And added, ‘You, too, Prince of Nothing.’ 

_Ah, but one day, I will be an emperor. And you and I will rule together. As friends._

‘Unlikely,’ Greed thought. 

_You just wait. I will rise up, and people will bow down before me. I will be Emperor of Xing. Someone must rule when my father dies. It might as well be me!_

‘Like a lion eventually falling so its cub can take its place. A great circle of life.’

There was silence inside this body for a bit, then Ling asked, _Are you making fun of me?_

‘Whatever made you think that?’ Focusing his attention back on the squabbling servants, Greed looked back to find the alchemist on the lion’s back, with the gorilla trying to pull the alchemist off by his braid. 

‘These are the types you would be ruling over, little Prince.’

 _I know. It’s wonderful, isn’t it?_ Ling beamed. 

He really was such a fool at times. 

 


End file.
